Hells Child Potter
by JKfan-103
Summary: Where in the Golden Boy illusion is dropped,stepped on,driven over with a Monster Truck and blown up. Will Be Adopted.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is JKfan-103 writing.

This is my second fic, first was 'Harry Potter And The Change'.In this fic I'm writing just now,I destroy all hopes about getting a "Golden Boy" out of Harry Potter.I mean,just look at the Introspeak Harry gives us.Do you think he's a good boy?Nah,not me either.

Disclaimer:If you tries to sue me for stealing JK Rowlings rights or something like that,you are wrong.I do not steal.And I'm not JK Rowling either,I'm writing this because...I don't think that Harry should be manipulated of Dumbledore.So I change the history so it fits me better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello,my name is Harry Potter.Or nutcase,Gryffindor's Golden Boy,The Chosen One,The-Boy-Who-Is-Almost-Impossible-To-Kill-Or-So-Say-Voldie-At-Least or whatever the papers are writing now.Nutcase is possible,the thind about me being impossible to kill is right to,but everything else is bullshit,honestly.I'll tell you something.I'm not a golden boy of Gryffindor. I hate any kind of fame,'cause I don't need it,and if someone from my world sees me here,it wouldn't be good.Let me tell you something 'bout little ol' me.I'm actually pretty tall,am not starved or to thin,do not need glasses and I have tattoes everywhere.And piercings,of course.In Little Whinging, there the Dursleys lives,I'm not known as "Sweet young man".Do you know why I and the Dursleys uses St: Brutus as an excuse for where I really am? They almost took me in there when I was 9 and 10 years old.I still gets some letters from them sometimes asking me to come.I always says no.You wanna know why I almost was forced to go there by them? I am not the golden boy everyone takes me for,no no no.Of all gasexplosions,carcrashes,carexplosions, robberys, and anything criminal in the small town Little Whinging,and there was a lot,I'll tell you,I was the one behind 95 of it.Take that,Dumbles.This is my sixth year at Hogwarts,and it's time they got to know the real Harry Potter.The real Harry Potter is not the Harry 'Golden Boy' Potter, the abused hero,it's Harry 'Hells Child' Potter.Wizarding World,meet Little Whingings Pain In the Ass." All this, Harry wrote in a small notebook he had in his pocket.He was already in his robes, ready to go of the train to Hogwarts.He had dropped his glamours,so no one know it was him.Ron and Hermione had already passed him,like 5 times or something,and they had only cast a short glance at the tall stranger with pierced lip,ears,tounge,eyebrows and a lot of tattoes,asuming that it was a new student or teacher.Most girls giggled when they saw him.He just kept reading the book about wandless magic he had in his lap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well,what do you think? Review!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_'Lo everyone.'M back from the hospital,so I decided to update.Sorry for the long wait.Hope you enjoy the second chapter of 'Hells Child' Potter, I certainly didn't enjoy writing it._

* * *

Harry actually enjoyed the stares for once.He easily made his way through the crowd outside the train,his robe bellowing in a manner eerily similar to Snapes.He petted the thestrals and jumped into a carriage.The only occupant was Luna."Hello Harry. How are you?" He didn't even looked shocked when she easily recognised him." 'Lo Luna.Oh,I'm just fine." He answered in a surprisingly wellmannered way.

He sat down at the Gryffindor table,scowling all the time.After the sorting,Dumbles stood."It has been decided,that the one student who got most OWLs last year,is to be resorted." Hermione blushed,and began fanning over herself.She was just going to stand when Dumbledore called out "Harry Potter,please come up here and try the Sorting Hat." Harry stood, strode up and put on the sorting hat.

_'Why,hello again,Mister Potter.Hufflepuff,um,no.Me thinks you would slaughter them within the week.' _The Hat thought to Harry_. 'Oh,I looked forward to eating that cute little second year.She would have tasted nice with Coke.'_ Harry thought back.The Hat chuckled_. 'As I said,dead within the week.Gryffindor is a huge NONO.Don't you agree? I see you do.Slytherin would probably welcome you with open arms,especially since you actually is friends with half the house.But I thinks that the house of learning is the best place to send you.So,welcome to RAVENCLAW,mister.' _

The Ravens were to stunned to actually cheer.Harry snorted and muttered "Pathetic," under his breath.It seemed like Snape heard him anyway,since he actually snorted.Harry sat down next to Luna,who said "Welcome." That snapped the rest of them out of their stupor and they began to clap.

Harry looked up at the staffs table.Flitwick had fainted,McGonagall was extremely pale,Dumbledore looked enraged,Sprout was imitating a goldfish and Snape was clapping with the rest of the hall.Harry laughed. An evil,cold laugh.Some looked disturbed,but Luna just joined in.Dumbledore started the feast,and Ron began to stuff his face like the pig he is.Harry and Luna ate calmly,and talked about everything from the latest gas explosion in Little Whinging to Crumple Horned Snorkacks.

After the feast,Luna led the way to the Ravenclaw tower.The came to the ghost guarding the entrance and Harry said the passwor. (Nothing is a crime if you doesn't get caught.) The ghost moved out of the way,and they entered a blue room,filled with bookcases and bronze couches.Harry and Luna parted,and Harry got joined by one other boy.Terry Boot. Harry and Terry had actually been friends for some time,and he was one of the first who knew how Harry looked,not the glamour everyone else saw.In the dorm,there was two beds,on the headboard of one,the letters TB was,on the other HP.They said good night to eachother and was asleep before their heads hit their pillow.

* * *

_Here it is.Hope it satisfies you.REVIEW,people,REVIEW.Do that and I UPDATE.Oh,BTW,if there was any other guy in Ravenclaw,he...died,yup,thats it.He died.Or they._


	3. Farewell

I,Karin Jenny,post this as of 5th August 2008,to tell you,the faithful readers,that my dear and beloved older sister,Sara Isabel,passed away the 3rd of August 2008 in cancer.

She will be dearly missed by us left of the family, wich is me,my younger sister and my two older brothers.The day before she discovered that her cancer was back,she discovered that she was pregnant.We will forever grieve the two souls that passed away two days ago.

My sister was a noble woman that loved writing.She wrote,not for recognition,but for the joy of sharing her stories.She didn't do it for the reviews,but her face when she got one... You can't put it in words.

She would do everything for everyone.She once won a million on some lottery.750 000 she donated to charity.


	4. The Grand Finale, the Final Goodbye

I'm writing this on the behalf of the family, who couldn't handle doing it.

Two years ago, in August, my older, adopted cousin passed away after a long and exhausting battle with brain cancer. Along with her, we also lost the life she was carrying.

I'm SkuggaOfZilver, previously ShadowOfSilver, for those who's asking.

I'm probably going to terminate this account sometime in the future, and in the process I'll also adopt Sara's stories.

What hit me the hardest was that even after her death, there were people insulting her. I logged on her email account about two months ago, and I found two flames. One of them told her to go jump of a bridge to spare the world her horrible writing. They hadn't even read the whole story yet, but the seriously told a long dead woman go jump of a bridge.

I removed the review, but you who wrote it, you know who you are. Sadly, I couldn't write a fittingly scathing reply considering the person who did it was so cowardly he did it anonymously.


End file.
